


Salt and Shotguns

by brooklyn1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Demons, Fights, Ghosts, I dont know what to tag, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, dean will be emotionally constipated, highschool!au, human!Cas, hunter!dean, john will lack parenting skills, johns bad parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn1967/pseuds/brooklyn1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOING UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION OF THE PLOT AND WRITING AND EVERYTHING SO PLEASE DO NOT READ, thanks :)</p><p>Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are dropped of in Illinois while John tries to hunt the yellow eyed demon. They have the instructions to hunt anything if anything pops-up. This was meant to be simple, and it was going to be until you put Castiel Novak into the Dean Winchester life story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HiiiiI! So this is my first fic on ao3 so any reccomendations on the tags or if I do anything wrongs, please tell me. This is also my first spn fic and my first m/m fic so this is going to be new to me. I don't know when I will update, at least once a week when school starts again but probably more until then so yeah enjoy!

'Don't forget to look after Sammy.' John Winchester instructed his oldest son.

'Yes Sir.' Dean mumbled, stood with his hands in the pockets of his worn leather jacket thinking about how many times did his Dad think he had to give the same speech, once would be enough. Of course, they were stood in a run-down motel having this conversation which would be their home for a while, well Dean and Sam's home anyway. John had thought he had found a lead to the yellow eyed demon back in Lawrence, so he had to drop of the brothers in Illinois so they 'wouldn't get in the way'. He had found them a room in this old motel and had quickly enrolled them into whatever school would take them the quickest. Naturally, John was leaving with giving them only three things and two instructions. These were a handful of stolen credit-cards, the impala  and a boot-load of weapons. The insructions were to, if anything pops-up nearby, to hunt it and of course, Dean to look after Sammy.

'You will be going to Yorkville High School, starting tomorrow.' John told Dean. 'Goodbye boys!' Both Sam and Dean mumbled a goodbye and John headed towards the car he had borrowed from Bobby and slammed the door behind him. Dean looked up from where he was inspecting where the carpet was peeling away from the floor to inspect his surroundings. It was what looked like a living room and kitchen, joined. There were all the things a kitchen would have in one corner, with off-white tiles as the floor. Then the rest of the room had a grey carpet with various coffee stains and what looked like mold in one corner, that also ran up a bit of the wall, slightly. There was a old TV, a sofa, armchair and coffee table and the other stuff you would expect to find in a motel. Everthing looking old, worn and slightly dirty.

'Uh, Dean.' Sam tried to catch Dean's attention, who didn't seem the happiest.

'Yeah, Sammy?' Dean questioned him, not really in the mood. He was really tired of John just leaving them everytime he got a lead to the demon, the boys may be able to help. But then again, Sammy had to get a education so he could possibly become a lawyer if he managed to get away with it and Dean was soon persuaded by himself to do what was needed for Sammy's sake.

'There's only one bed, it's a single.' Sam told him, caution visible in his voice.

'A single?' Dean asked rhetorically and Sam nodded, not sure what Dean was going to do. 'Son of a bitch.' Dean rubbed the back of his neck trying to calm himself down, his Dad was such a...douche. Didn't even check if there were enough bed's for his _two_ sons. 'Whatever Sammy, I'll sleep on the couch or floor or something.'

'But Dean-'  Sam started.

'Sammy, you know there's no point arguing I'll sleep on the couch or floor or something. Let me just put my clothes in the wardrobe as well as yours and I'll be fine.' Dean interrupted his younger brother who just nodded, knowing if he disagreed Dean would give him the 'I'm the older brother and I'm gonna look after you speech' which he did  _not_ need. 'Now lets store our clothes away and get everything ready if we want a decent sleep before school tomorrow. It's already ten o'clock.'

Both boys picked up their small bags filled with the few clothes they owned and headed to the room to the right, which contained the wardrobe.

'Dad's a dick, you know that right Dean?' Sammy started to let out his thoughts in anger and frustration as they put their small amount of clothes in the wardrobe. They didn't have many clothes because John didn't care if they had clothing so they were rarely able to get some but whenever they could Dean made sure Sam had enough before himself.

'Sammy-' Dean sighed, being too tired for this conversation knowing he would defend John for no reason.

'No Dean. He's a dick. I know it, you know it.' Sam continued.

'You know, he is only trying to look after you.' Dean defend his Dad, who was, in fact, a dick.

'What about you, Dean?'

'What about me Sammy? Huh?' Dean asked him. 'Now lets do the protection needed, you can do the salt I'll hide the stuff and do the carvings.' Dean passed Sam a large tin of salt before collecting the doufle bag with the needed weapons for the night off the floor. Sam spread salt across each of the windows and doors while Dean hid a silver dagger under the pillow of the bed and a whisky flask of holy water in the bedside table's drawer. He also hid a gun and dagger under the sofa and put two bottles of holy water in the fridge. While Sam checked there was enough salt in the cupboards Dean carved small pentagrams into each of the wooden doors and the wooden window ledges. Dean stood one of the dining chairs to spray paint a devil's trap onto the ceiling and then their preperations for their stay at this motel were done.

'Go to bed Sammy, that took long enough. School tomorrow.' Dean told his brother.

'Since when did you ever care about school?' Sam laughed at his brother.

'True, but you do. So bed.' Dean replied, ushering his brother into the bedroom before closing the door. Dean then slipped out of everything except his boxers and layed down on the sofa covering himself in a blanket he had found in the wardorbe and eventually fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Dean was awoken by a pillow getting thrown at his face.

'Get your lazy ass up Dean, we need to leave in half an hour.' Sam instructed his half-awake brother.

'Shut up Sammy.' Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes and slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. That sofa had to be the most uncomfertable thing ever since he had a the bad back of a pregnant woman, but he would adjust to the hard sofa. 'No food I'm guessing?' He asked looking at his younger brother.

'Nope, I guess Dad forgot the human body needs food and that we are human.' Sam answered with a sigh, as he sat on the armchair.

'We can get stuff on the way home tonight, you can wait until lunch for food right?' Dean checked and Sam nodded. Dean then got up and collected his clothes before heading to the bedroom. After deciding that his clothes weren't too dirty considering he had only wore them yesterday he only changed his underwear before slipping on his jeans and faded Led Zeppelin top that he had worn yesterday before splashing cold water on his face and brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

Suprisingly, that took Dean the whole thirty minutes he had to do that but then again, since he was half asleep, he wasn't that suprised.

'Got everything Sammy?' Dean checked while slipping into his worn leather jacket and work boots.

'Yes Dean.'

'Holy water? Dagger? Gun?'

'Dean, you know I'm not gonna take a gun to school.' Sam laughed.

'The other two then?' Dean checked.

'Yup, it's stupid though. Nothing's gonna attack us.' Sam complained.

'Precautions Sammy, precuations.' Dean laughed earning an eye role from Sam. Dean picked up his own whiskey flask filled with holy water and slipped it into one of his pockets of his leather jacket. He put a dagger into his right boot and put his gun into the back of his jeans and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. Sam picked up his plain black rucksack of the floor and they both walked to the door and headed to the impala.

 

As soon as they got to school the bell went pretty quickly, so the brothers went to the office collected their timetables and headed in their seperate ways to their first lessons. Dean's was social studies. So he headed to the needed room, slowly so he was at least five minutes late. He didn't bother knocking on the door and walked straight into the classroom, to find the teacher was already at the front of the room, teaching.

'You must be Dean Winchester, nice for you to finally join us. Not a very good impression to be late on your first day.' The teacher scolded him. She looked like she was in her early thirties and had her brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Dean didn't say anything and just coninued chewing the gum he was chewing and looked at the class. There was a group of cheerleaders at the front, chatting quietly and looking at him so he gave them a wink, knowing if anything happened between them, it would just be a one-night stand like normal. There were also others clearly whispering about Dean and some just sat staring at him. 'Since we will be working on a project this term you can work with Castiel at the back there.' The teacher continued, pointing to a boy sat by himself at the back. Dean looked over at the boy she pointed to, Castiel was it? What a strange name. When Dean saw him, he had to blink a bit to register what he was seeing. If he wasn't completely straight, which he was, course he was, he would of admitted that this Castiel was one of the most good looking people Dean had ever seen. He had brown, almost black, hair. Was that sex hair? He had piercing blue eyes, bluer and brighter then anything Dean had seen before and plump pink lips.

'Sure thing sugar.' Dean smirked walking down the rows of tables to the seat next to the other boy. When he said this though, half the class gasped and the other half sat there catching flies, obviously no one had talked to the teacher like that before.

'Dean Winchester, I do not appreciate you talking to me like that. Now don't reply to me, just listen to the lesson.' The teacher told him before continuing the talk about some project they had to do. Everyone still looked in shock to Dean's words except Castiel, who just looked at Dean curiously before listening to the teacher again. This project was about society and they could do whatever they cared on that subject and then explained for the rest of the lesson what she was wanting from them. She was expecting some planning by next lesson.

 

Dean met with Sam and lunch and sat while Sam ate his cafeteria food just off school grounds. The day had gone pretty quick. Dean had been hit on by two cheerleaders already and Sam had said he had made a friend called Charlie or something. Then fifth period was finished with and Dean was walking down the corridoor which was now empty. He had been held back to have a talk with his english teacher as it was a new school, so fresh start and all that crap, if only he knew. So now he was the only one walking down the corridor, towards his baby to meet Sam.

That was until, he saw a brown hair boy getting pinned up against some lockers by some kid with blondey-brown hair. The brown haired boy glanced over at Dean and instantly he recognised those blue eyes, Castiel. Normally Dean would of just walked past them but there was something about those blue eyes that made Dean stop. He eyed up his opponent and decided it was nothing compared to the demons and ghosts he had fought in the past.

Dean snuck up behind him, since the other boy hadn't noticed him yet and with one quick movement, moved his arms away from Castiel, and pinned him against the lockers. Without the boy holding him up Castiel slumped to the ground holding onto his arm.

'Hello.' Dean hissed at the boy he was holding it up. 'You must be...?'

 

'Crowley. Yourself?' Dean could tell this kid was uncomfortable, but he was trying to hide it.

'Dean Winchester, now if I see you picking on him again I will break your arm, we both know I could do that, now off you go scuttle.' Dean threatened him, putting more pressure on the boy's arm to prove his point and then released Crowley who just glared at him and walked away.

'Hey Cas.' Dean smiled, holding out his hand to help Castiel up. Castiel took the help and stood up still holding onto his arm.

'Dean.' He smiled. There was something about this boy, that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on.

'You alright? Does he pick on you alot?' Dean was actually concerned about this boy and he had no idea why.

'I'm fine, my arm hurts quite a bit but I can cope and only every now and then, he's a homophobic prick towards me sometimes. It doesn't matter though.' Castiel told him and at first Dean felt excited, why? But pushed that away and felt sorry for Cas.

'Wait, Cas you're gay?' Dean asked him.

'Yeah.' He mumbled. 'Wait, Cas?'

'Yeah, I mean Castiel is a bit of a mouthful, but if you don't like it then...'

'No, I like it. No ones given me a nickname before.' Cas smiled, a smile that filled Dean up with...something.

'Well, if you want I can check on your arm if you want, you can come back to mine. We could do some of that social studies project we have to do.' Dean didn't know why he had offered this, he never offered to meet up with anyone, especially not at whatever motel he was staying at.

'Sure Dean.'

'Great, you're gonna have to put up with my annoying brat brother though, and we have to buy some food on the way back, I hope you don't mind.' Dean assured him and Cas seemed fine with it.

They walked to the impala talking about the school and how 'shitty' it was, Cas' words.

'Dean, finally. Where have you-?' Sam started to say as he noticed Dean walking towards him but stopped when he notcied the other boy.

'Sam this is Castiel, he's coming back to ours, this project we've got to do. Cas this is Sam, the annoying brat brother I told you about.' Dean introduced them both.

'Jerk.' Sam mumbled before greeting Cas. 'Shotgun front.'

'Cas is the guest, therefore gets shotgun. Back for you bitch.' Dean teased Sam but it just made him give Dean a even more suspicious look.

The car ride consisted of Sam and Cas talking about this teacher they both shared and Dean singing along to Metallica. On the way back to the motel they brought a range of groceries.

'Don't your parents get the groceries?' Cas had asked oblivious to how wrong he was.

'I wouldn't ask too many questions if I were you. Number one you want get the true answer, if any and number two some questions are a touchy subject.' Sam informed him as Dean was looking at what pie to get.

'Samuel, shut it.' Dean instructed and then they brought the food and head back to the motel. When they got there they all got out of the car and a soon as Cas noticed where they were he looked over at Sam, who shook his head, obviously not the best idea to ask.

'Welcome to our humble abode.' Dean laughed as they all walked into the motel room. Dean first, then Sam then Cas. Dean put the shopping bags down and looked over at Cas who looked up at the devil's trap on the ceiling and had a mixture of worry and confusion on his face.

'Don't worry Cas, we're not satanists.' Dean chuckled. 'Sit down, on the couch. I'll check your arm.' Cas nodded and looked over to Dean who just happened to be putting his whiskey flask, dagger and gun on the dining table and he became even more confused and worried.

'Long story, best not to ask.' Dean told him. 'It's to do with my family, don't worry we're not a gang or anything.'

And so Castiel didn't ask any questions. Dean patched up his arm pretty well, and they started planning their project for about thirty minutes and then they watched the first star wars film as it was on TV and since Cas said he had never watched it before Dean forced him to watch it beggining to end, until he went home and Dean had no idea why he was being so nice to this guy he had only just met, considering he wasn't normally one to be making friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHapter Two is up. This is up later then I wanted so I haven't edited it. It's up late because of the problem they were having with seeing the works and stuff so yeah!
> 
> I don't know how you guys are enjoying these chapter lenghts but maybe comment your thoughts and I will try to meet your wants! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel knew had always knew he was gay. Although, he probably found out and came out in the worst possible way. He was seven, and everyone had their first crushes. His was this guy a few years older, his name was Braeden. He was a friend of Castiel's older brother, Gabriel. Of course he didn't realise the deal some people put on him, a guy, liking another guy. Okay, he might of found it a little strange that everyone else liked the opposite sex, but some kids aren't taught about different sexualities, and Castiel was one of those kids. 

It was when everyone thought they were everyone's friend. The year group of Castiel's where all sat out on the pplayground during breaktime and where playing a came of truth and dare. Castiel just happened to say truth and he had to say who he fancied. Castiel, being the only one who didn't know what homosexuality was, everyone made a big deal over it. They were making jokes and laughing and Castiel just couldn't help the tears from falling. Anna took his hand and lead him away and explained everything to him and things weren't as bad as he thought they would be. No one picked on him too much or beat him up. That was until secondry school. Things weren't still bad but he got teased a bit and punch a few times but eventually the words didn't hurt him and he just grew numb towards them.  And he was fine, he was.

Because he knew he was gay and completley knew he wasn't scared to admit to himself that he thought Dean Winchester was good-looking. As soon as he walked into that classroom door with the muscles and the hair and those green, _green,_ eyes, he knew he was good-looking and that the girls would be falling for him and he very much knew he was straight. Completely, 100%.

What Castiel wasn't prepared to admit to himself was the feeling that he got when he looked into those green eyes and try to decipher how manuy different colours of green there was mixed into the overruling apple green. And then what his voice did to the bones in his body. And the feelings he got when he went to the motel after Dean had saved him. He wasn't going to admit to himself those feelings, because he didn't know what those feelings were and he knew he would probably get hurt if he did know.

The strangest thing to Castiel was, was that he didn't care about the questions running through his head when he saw where Dean lived. He didn't care that he most likely would never get answers to why he had a gun, or a dagger, or a flask he never drank out of. It was strange to Castiel, that hated danger, that he didn't care that Dean was probably the most dangerous person Castiel could of met, by what he could tell.

 

It was the day after Dean had arrived at the school and Castiel was meeted with a smiling Anna waiting for him outside his house to drive him to school. Castiel had his brown backpack slung over his shoulder and was wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans and converse. He got in Anna's car and was instantly hit by Anna's squeels.

'What are you squeeling for? It's half eight in the morning.' He groaned.

'You went to Dean Winchester's house last night, am I correct?'

'Yes?'

'Why aren't you happy about this? I know you have the hots for him and you are the only person he has talked to properly.' Anna squeeled once again.

'So what? It was for a project and I so do not have the hots for Dean Wincheser.'

'You do.' She sang. 'I saw that look on your face when you were watching him sneak out the school grounds yesterday lunchtime.'

'What look? That was my face.'

'Cassie's in love.' Anna sang just earning a groan and the roll of the eyes from Castiel.

 

When they arrived at school and Castiel got out the car he subconsciously looked for a certain black chevrolet and mentally cursed himself when he realised what he was doing. And only realised he was doing it when he heard his name being called.

'Cas!' He heard a saw a young Sam Winchester waving frantically at him and motioning for him to go over to him, and he spotted Dean leaning over the boot of the car.

'That's Deans brother isn't it?' Anna asked him. 'Come on let's go.' She gripped his arm and starting dragging him over with a groan.

'Hey Cas.' Sam smiled as they walked dowards him.

'Hey Sam, Dean.' He smiled at them both and Dean looked up from the boot of his car with a grin on his face.

'Cas!' Dean grinned at him and wrapped his arms around Cas into a bone crushing hug. Castiel didn't normally enjoy being hugged but for some reason this made his whole body tingle but he tried to ignore that as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dean and tapped his back.

'Dude, your friend and my brother are staring at us with crazed eyes.' Dean half-chuckled, half-whispered into Castiel's ear making his cheeks rise with heat furiously and then they let go. Castiel tried to hide his blush but he thought he heard Dean chuckle, which obviously meant he had seen it. God dammit.

'Um, Dean, Sam, this is my friend Anna Milton.' Cas introduced his red headed friend to the boys and they both said hello.

'I should probably get going.' Anna said before whispering into Cas' ear. 'I told you, you have the hot's for him.'

'I do not.' He whispered back.

'Don't worry, he has the hot's for you as well.' She whispered before walking away.

'He's straight!' He shouted at her and he could feel the eyes of confusion from Dean and Sam behind him and rushed to make up some excuse for saying that. So shouted once more 'Sherlock Holmes is straight!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed and if you want you can check out my tumblr and twitter and if you message me saying you are from salt & shotguns I shall follow you back!
> 
> Tumblr: bad-bands-and-fandoms.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @hunterBrooke67
> 
> Byeeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> so first chapter, what do ya think? I hope people are actually gonna read this, and if you do leave kudos and comment! it will make me update faster. Thanks!


End file.
